Morality Pets
by CodenameShenanigans
Summary: "You two will be here with me... for all eternity." After RE5/T for Swearing/WeskerXJill/Implied WeskerXChris, ChrisXJill, ChrisXSheva/Alternate Ending
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here, to tie you over until I finish up the chapters for my other two stories. Born from the Resident Evil WMG page on TVTropes. Will most likely be a one shot. T for swearing. WeskerXValentine, implied WeskerXChris, ChrisXJill, ChisXSheva. I (sadly) do not own Resident Evil.

**F*cking Morality Pets**

The silence crushed them as they glared at each other. The others in the lounge seemed oblivious to the four, too wrapped up in the nightlife as the fate of the planet was being threatened. The lights went from blue to purple to green, reflecting off of the drinks. Wesker finished the rest of his glass before breaking the quiet.

"How did you know?"

"The real Wesker wouldn't…"

"Wouldn't have what, Chris? Failed? Yes, in the end, I sent out a clone. I figured you wouldn't notice… but you _are_ one of my lovely S.T.A.R.S., of course. I chose only the best," Wesker purred, seemingly seducing him into a conversation of the past horrors.

"But, why?" Sheva asked. "Why would you bother not finishing your plan?"

"Oh, but I did! The virus is in the hands of the government, and with a little patience, Uroboros will be released. It may take a little longer, but then my hands will be completely clean of the situation."

"You sick bastard! Do you honestly think that the government will handle such a deadly weapon that clumsily?" exclaimed Chris, who was now on the edge of the couch they had all been reclining on.

"Of course. They were the ones who demanded we start working on the viruses in the first place, remember? They paid us to make the B.O.W.s, and now it's simply a matter of when they use them."

Sheva stared at him disbelievingly. "Wh-What?"

"C'mon, I'll get you another drink," Chris offered, taking her arm and leading her to the bar. He knew Sheva would lose it unless he distracted her.

Wesker turned his attention to Jill, who had ignored almost the whole conversation, instead choosing to fondle her hair. "I see you've been replaced… and have apparently started working for the special police force," he commented, gazing at her new uniform. "What a trade-off."

"I-I have not been replaced!"

"Oh, but Miss Valentine, does Chris still consider you to be his one and only partner? Seems to me he prefers Sheva over you."

"He and Sheva… are different. They're not really partners."

"Just like you and him back with the S.T.A.R.S."

"No, this... this is different."

"Please, Miss Valentine, I also have been replaced before."

"Oh, _really _now_._"

"Of course. Remember when we first met? When I placed you on my team? How you followed me everywhere? Barry referred to you as my shadow. My personal favorite memory is of me teaching you how to pick locks. You caught on so well, Miss Valentine, but yet you insisted that I help you when we were alone. Did you like that, Miss Valentine? That feeling as I pressed my body against yours, as we worked together to the same purpose?"

"Please..."

"And then along came Chris. Was he really worth it?"

"He thought I was dead!"

"And I saved you from that fate."

"You turned me against him!"

"Well, if he didn't fight against me, that wouldn't have been a problem, now, would it?"

"You tried to destroy the world!"

"I'm _saving _it. Remember when I was your partner for the Christmas dinner with the governmental officials because Chris was getting drunk with Barry? Do I honestly seem that cruel?" He let out a quiet laugh.

"You didn't, but now... you've changed."

Wesker raked his hand through Jill's hair. It had slowly faded back to a dark brown as a few of the experiments had worn off. The virus had implanted itself in her body forever, though.

"You know what Birkin said of you three? He said you were my morality pets. Keeping me from becoming a complete psychopath. At the time? I didn't believe him. But now... Now, I realize you and Chris are that to me... And that's why Chris has the virus, too."

"What are you talking about?"

"I would be lonely, wandering my world forever as everyone dies. As Chris was out trying to be everyone's goddamn hero, he slowly took in the virus, but unlike you, did not grow resistant. Instead, it developed inside of him. You two will be here with me... for eternity."

"Makes one suicidal."

"Miss Valentine, you are not helping."

"Helping what? Your omnicidal world-domination plan?"

"Do you want me to knock you unconscious and inject you with P30 in front of everyone here?"

"I thought you just said you loved me," Jill shot back, mocking him.

"I do," Wesker said. For a moment, Jill thought she heard his voice quiver. She quickly shook her head, reminding herself that Wesker didn't care about other people, that it wasn't possible.

Wesker cupped her cheek in his hand. "I simply want you to believe me. Do you believe me, Miss Valentine?"

Jill replayed the question in her mind. It sounded sincere... Or, at least as sincere as Wesker could be.  
"Yes... I believe you. But I will never stop fighting the outbreak, not until the day you kill me."

"As I expected," Wesker crooned, a smirk returning to his face. He grabbed Jill's forearms and pulled her onto his lap. She was about to scream, but was silenced as Wesker embraced her, holding her to his chest. She felt her eyes become heavy as he rocked her, and she hadn't slept the whole way there. He grinned as she slipped out of consciousness, falling asleep in his arms.

Thirty minutes later, Chis came back to to where the two were resting quietly.

"Where's Sheva?"

"What are you doing to Jill, you sick fuck!?"

"I would have thought you would have dropped your swearing habit by now, Chris, but as you have called me a crude word twice tonight, I suppose you haven't. As for Miss Valentine, I am simply trying to reconnect with her. I think I was only partially successful."

"Reconnect with her? What the hell are you talking about?"

"She and I used to be quite close. I was hoping it would be just like our days as S.T.A.R.S., but perhaps I was rushing the relationship along."

"We can _never _go back to the older times. You _destroyed_ that, you son of a bitch."

"Ah, Chris, never say never. After all, did I ever truly _cause _anything? Or did I simply _take advantage_?"

"You did a lot of both, causing so many lives it would disgust the Nazis."

"_Nazis_, Chis? You had to bring _Nazis_ into the picture? I am... unimpressed."

"I don't care if you're impressed or not. Just let go of Jill."

"Why? She didn't resist this. She seems perfectly content here."

"If you injected her with the P30 again I will fu-"

"Why? I'm making peace with the two of you here. Wouldn't P30 work against my goal?"

Chris stared at him in angry silence.

"Where's Sheva, Chris?"

"At the bar, drinking."

"You left Miss Valentine for a drunkard?"

"_I thought she was dead,_ Wesker."

"She noticed."

"You have _no _right to judge me, you who _murdered_ more people than I can count."

"You can't count very high then, can you, Chris?"

"Shut up, Wesker!"

Wesker chuckled lightly and stood up, carrying Jill bridal-style. "Grab your alcoholic, Chis. I believe we will be safer at my house."

"No way in hell would I-"

"There is still a warrant out for Miss Valentine."

"...Fine."

"I knew you'd see my point-of-view," Wesker said, smiling as he shifted Jill's weight to reach his wallet.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Someone asked me to continue this, so here is another chapter! I felt a sudden burst of inspiration, so this may be more than just a one-shot (two-shot?). Not my best writing, but I hope you like! Warning: It's very short!_

**~~~~~ F*cking Morality Pets ~~~~~**

Wesker threw Jill onto the bed. She awoke startled.

"W-where am I?"

"Wesker's house," Chris answered, raiding the minibar. It was a nice loft, looking out onto a large city park.

"B- but, why?" came the obvious question. Jill's eyes searched the room, looking for a weapon.

"The government is still looking for you Miss Valentine. I believe they want answers about you working for me," Wesker said, his voice emotionless.

Jill was close to tears, remembering what she had done. "I-I couldn't... I..."

Wesker hushed her. "That doesn't matter right now. For the next few weeks I will protect you. I have... shall we say... helped the government in a way that grants me power."

"Why the fuck do they want to talk with Jill? You weren't enough?" Chris asked, cautious of Wesker's intentions.

"I have power and leverage, and the media still wants someone to blame. Jill would be an easy target for the government to push all their wrongdoings on."

Jill's voice was slightly fearful. "You can protect me?"

"Of course. They don't want to question anything I do. I could uncover everything they did with Umbrella, causing a revolution."

She didn't want to admit it, but if Jill were to stay alive, she would need Wesker's help. Her position at the special police force wouldn't protect her for long.

Chris stood up, locking eyes with Jill. "You won't be alone, Jill. I'll stay here with you."

"And so will his new lover, Sheva," Wesker added, rubbing salt on the Jill's emotional wound.

Chris let out a low growl.

"Well, I'm going to sleep, and I suggest you two do the same. I'll be upstairs, in the master bedroom."

After Wesker left the room, Chris sat by Jill on the bed. He looked around the guest room, which was complete with a minibar, a king sized bed, and an entertainment center. There was a full spa bath attached, and a large window. Chris turned to Jill.

"I'm really sorry."

"None of this is your fault, Chris."

"I should have protected you."

"Your job was to apprehend Wesker."

"Jill..."

Jill lied down, emotionally worn.

"Jill?"

"Yes, Chris?"

"Me and Sheva... it doesn't anger you, does it?"

"Not at all."

Jill held out her hand in the shape of a fist, as if asking Chris if they could go back to simply being the S.T.A.R.S.. Chris bumped it, smiling, and then dropped onto the floor, using his jacket as a pillow. Hearing his snores, Jill relaxed, and fell asleep soon afterwards.


End file.
